El que manda es el corazón
by Jaxero
Summary: Este Fan Fic es de un Romance un poco extraño, sucede todo desde que se conocen sabían que eran el uno para el otro...pero, ¿Quién cederá primero a declararse su amor o al menos demostrarlo?. Disfruten leyendo el Fan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! soy nuevo en este Foro y nuevo en hacer Fan Fics, practicamente en todo XD. Soy Jaxero pero pueden llamarme Jay, amo Soul Eater y por éso hago mi primer Fan Fic de Soul Eater, también me gusta mucho el género Shojo, Shonen, Shonen-ai y Yaoi, de animé, por éso mismo hago este Fan Fic de género Shojo, espero les agrade y cualquier opinión constructiva la agradeceré, un saludo y espero la disfruten. Cada Capítulo será de una hoja en el archivo de Word.

**El destino nos unió.**

Capítulo 1.

Este era un día especial para una joven llamada Maka Albarn, con cabellos de oro, ojos de jade y piel blanquecina. La joven dormía en una mañana donde apenas los rayos del sol comenzaban a acariciar Death City con una brisa cálida. La chica de ojos verdes, se levantó unos minutos después de que Death City quedó iluminada por el cielo, se dirigió hacia la cocina, con unas zapatillas amarillas en forma de conejo y al parecer bastantes cómodas, tomó algunos huevos y los comenzó a cocinar, movía el satén con una mano mientras que con la otra se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba al mismo tiempo. Después de que se hizo su desayuno, lo dejó en la mesa del comedor y se metió a su cuarto a bañar y a arreglarse, al acabar y estar lista se dirigió hacia el comedor y comenzó a desayunar aprisa, emparejó el cuello de su camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco beige, se adornó él cabello con dos coletas y salió un poco apurada de aquel departamento. Mientras caminaba aprisa…

- _Debo de llegar pronto al Shibusen, ser de las primeras y así dar una buena primera impresión… *_sonriendo* ¡¡¡¡Vale!!!! *corriendo a toda prisa*.

La chica de coletas llegó al Shibusen, fue de las primeras en llegar junto con un chico de cabello negro y un chico cabello azulado. La chica blanquecina se quedó unos instantes enfrente de la puerta principal del Shibusen, después entró muy decidida colocándose un gafete que llevaba consigo la palabra "Técnico", comenzó a ver una multitud de chicos y chicas que llevaban un gafete llevando en él la palabra "Arma".

La chica se adentró a la multitud un poco tímida pero con una mirada decidida.

_- Bien, llegó la hora de conocer a mi Arma… ¿Pero…quién será?_

La chica mientras miraba a su alrededor se acomodaba el cabello, hasta que observó a un chico un poco distante de todos los demás, en ése instante la chica sonrió y se dirigió hacia él.

- Hola, mi nombre es Maka Albarn y soy un "Técnico".

El chico estaba cabizbajo, recargado sobre el muro con un pie doblado apoyándose en ella, sus manos en los bolsillos de aquella sudadera amarillenta, las sombras cubrían el rostro de aquel tipo misterioso, hasta que alzó la mirada hacia la chica.

- Soy Soul Eater, soy un "Arma".

_- Lo he encontrado_

*Los dos ofrecieron sus manos, poniéndolas enfrente, los dos se dieron un apretón de manos sonriendo al mismo tiempo que sus manos tenían contacto*.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Disculpenme por haberme tardado, es que he estado un poco ocupadín n_nU, les dejo el capítulo 2, disfrutenlo.

**¿Grave error?**

**Capítulo 2.**

Después de 2 semanas, habiendo hecho misiones extras, conocerse más y teniendo también problemas, Soul y Maka, estaban en una misión extra curricular a las afueras de Death City, en un bosque, la situación no estaba tan bien, Maka había tenido problemas con Soul por no aparecerse durante el día de ayer, el alma de éste y la de la técnica ojijade no se entendían muy bien por los problemas pasados, estaban combatiendo contra un Kishin con forma de un Murciélago…

- Soul, ¡¿Qué pasa?! Todo es tu culpa, no sabes ni siquiera ponerte en frecuencia con mi alma

- ¡La idiota eres tú, no dejas de quejarte ni porque estamos a punto de morir!

Las disputas continuaron sin césar hasta que un comentario partió a la mitad el conflicto actual.

- Perdón…

Un tono pasivo y con arrepentimiento salió de la boca de Maka, Soul, enredado en sus pensamientos se sentía culpable por haberle dicho semejantes palabras al igual que el día pasado

- No hay motivo para la disculpa, Maka

- Soul…

El Kishin atacó, Maka frunció el seño y evadió el ataque tomando con fuerza la Guadaña, se abalanzó hacia el Kishin partiéndolo en 2 y tras una cortina negra apareció una esfera rojiza.

- Soul, lo logramos

- Sí

Éste se volvía a su forma humana, tragándose el alma con una sed insaciable.

Volvían a casa…

- Hey, Maka

- ¿Qué pasa?, Soul

- … Sólo quiero… *Se le acercaba de manera intimidante*

- ¿Qué haces?...

Ninguna palabra salió de la boca de Soul, sólo el sonido de los brazos de Maka golpeando en la espalda a Soul, éste le había plantado un beso… Maka lograba empujarlo.

- ¡Eres un idiota!

Se metía a su habitación y cerraba de un portazo.

- _Lo siento, no podía evitarlo… esto que siento deseaba salir… perdón Maka._

Éste caminaba a la habitación bloqueada por Maka.

- Maka, perdón

El silencio dominaba en ese momento. Maka estaba recargada en la puerta, tocando sus labios, recordando el beso recibido…

- _¿Por qué reaccioné así? En realidad… eso era lo que esperaba…_

_Continuara..._


End file.
